Ludzie bezdomni/Tom pierwszy/Wenus z Milo
Tomasz Judym wracał przez Champs Elysées z Lasku Bulońskiego, dokąd jeździł ze swej dzielnicy koleją obwodową. Szedł wolno, noga za nogą, wyczuwając coraz większy wskutek upału ciężar własnej marynarki i kapelusza. Istny potop blasku słonecznego zalewał przestwór. Nad odległym widokiem gmachów rzucających się w oczy od Łuku Tryumfalnego wisiał różowy pyłek, który już począł wżerać się niby rdza nawet w śliczne, jasnozielone liście wiosenne, nawet w kwiatuszki paulowni. Ze wszystkich, zdawało się, stron płynął zapach akacji. Na żwirze, dokoła pniów, pod budynkami, w rynsztokach leżały jej białe kwiatki z ośrodkiem czerwonawym, jakby skrwawionym od ukłucia śmierci. Pył bezlitosny zasypywał je niepostrzeżenie. Zbliżała się godzina spaceru wielkiego świata i Pola drgać zaczynały od ruchu karet. Na drewnianym bruku dudnił jednostajny łoskot jakby oddalona mowa wielkiej fabryki. Przebiegały piękne, lśniące rumaki, migotała ich uprząż, pudła, sprychy lekkich pojazdów – i mknęły, mknęły, mknęły bez ustanku wiosenne stroje kobiece o barwach czystych, rozmaitych i sprawiających rozkoszne wrażenie jakby natury dziewiczej. Kiedy niekiedy wynurzała się z powodzi osób jadących twarz subtelna, wydelikacona, tak nie do uwierzenia piękna, że widok jej był pieszczotą dla wzroku i nerwów. Wyrywał z piersi tęskne westchnienie jak za szczęściem – i ginął unosząc je w mgnieniu oka ze sobą. Judym znalazł pod osłoną kasztanów brzeg wolnej ławy i z wielką satysfakcją usiadł tam w sąsiedztwie starej i wąsatej niańki dwojga dzieci. Zdjął kapelusz i wlepiwszy wzrok w rzekę pojazdów, walącą środkiem ulicy, z wolna wystygał. Na chodnikach przybywało coraz więcej osób ubranych wykwintnie – lśniących cylindrów, jasnych paltotów i staników. W pewnej chwili stare babsko z chytrymi oczami wprowadziło między strojny tłum młode koźlątko z sierścią jak śnieg bielutką. Stado dzieci postępowało za koziołkiem uwielbiając go gestami, oczyma i tysiącem okrzyków. Kiedy indziej wielki obdartus czerwony na gębie przeleciał jak fiksat, wywrzaskując głosem ochrypłym rezultat ostatniego biegu koni. I znowu spokojnie, równo, uroczo płynęła rzeka ludzka na chodnikach, a środkiem rwał jej nurt bystry, uwieńczony pianą tkanin przecudnych, lekkich, w oddali niebieskawozielonych... Każdy rozpuszczony liść rzucał na biały żwir z okrągłych kamyków wyraźne odbicie swego kształtu. Cienie te posuwały się z wolna, jak mała wskazówka po białej tarczy zegara. Na ławkach było już pełno, a tymczasem cień opuścił miejsce zajęte przez Judyma i ustąpił je roztapiającej kaskadzie słońca. Naokół innego asilum nie było, więc doktor rad nierad wstał i powlókł się dalej ku placowi Zgody. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał, kiedy można będzie przemknąć się wskroś istnego odmętu karet, powozów, dorożek, bicyklów i pieszych na zakręcie głównej fali pędzącej od bulwarów w stronę Pól Elizejskich. Wreszcie stanął pod obeliskiem i poszedł w głąb ogrodu de Tuileries. Tam było prawie pusto. Tylko nad nudnymi sadzawkami bawiły się blade dzieci i w głównym szpalerze kilku mężczyzn rozebranych do koszuli grało w tenisa. Minąwszy ogród Judym zwrócił się ku rzece z zamiarem wędrowania w cieniu murów na placyk przed kościołem Saint-Germain-l'Auxerrois i ogarnięcia bez troski miejsca na imperialu. W owej chwili stało w jego myśli puste kawalerskie mieszkanie aż na Boulevard Voltaire, gdzie od roku nocował, i mierziło go pustką swych ścian, banalnością sprzętów i nieprzezwyciężoną, cudzoziemską nudą wiejącą z każdego kąta. Pracować mu się nie chciało, iść do kliniki – za nic na świecie. Znalazł się na Quai du Louvre i z uczuciem błogości w karku i plecach zatrzymał pod cieniem pierwszego kasztana bulwaru. Ospałym wzrokiem mierzył brudną, prawie czarną wodę Sekwany. Gdy tak sterczał na podobieństwo latarni, zapaliła się w nim myśl, jakby z zewnątrz wniesiona do wnętrza głowy: „Dlaczegóż, u licha, nie miałbym pójść do tego Luwru?...” Skręcił na miejscu i wszedł na wielki dziedziniec. W cieniach przytulonych do grubego muru, w które zanurzył się niby w głębie wody, dotarł do głównego wejścia i znalazł się w chłodnych salach pierwszego piętra. Dokoła stały odwieczne posągi bogów, jedne wielkości niezwykłej, inne naturalnej, a wszystkie prawie z nosami i rękoma uszkodzonymi w sposób bezbożny. Judym nie zwracał uwagi na tych zdegradowanych władców świata. Czasami zatrzymywał się przed którym, ale przeważnie wówczas, gdy go uderzył jakiś zabawny despekt boskich kształtów. Nade wszystko interesowała go sprawa odpoczynku w doskonałym chłodzie i z dala od wrzawy ulicy paryskiej. Szukał też nie tyle arcydzieł, ile ławki, na której by mógł usiąść. Zdybał ją po długiej wędrówce z sali do sali w narożnym zetknięciu się dwu długich galerii, przeznaczonym na schronienie dla Wenus z wyspy Melos. W zakątku tworzącym jakby niewielką izbę, oświetloną jednym oknem, stoi na niewysokim piedestale tors białej Afrodyty. Sznur owinięty czerwonym pluszem nikomu do niej przystępu nie daje. Judym, widział już był ten cenny posąg, ale nie zwracał nań uwagi, jak na wszelkie w ogóle dzieła sztuki. Teraz zdobywszy w cieniu pod ścianą wygodną ławeczkę jął dla zabicia czasu patrzeć w oblicze marmurowej piękności. Głowa jej zwrócona była w jego stronę i martwe oczy zdawały się patrzeć. Schylone czoło wynurzało się z mroku i, jakby dla obaczenia czegoś, brwi się zsunęły. Judym przyglądał się jej nawzajem i wtedy dopiero ujrzał małą, niewidoczną fałdę między brwiami, która sprawia, że ta głowa, że ta bryła kamienna w istocie – myśli. Z przenikliwą siłą spogląda w mrok dokoła leżący i rozdziera go jasnymi oczyma. Zatopiła je w skrytości życia i do czegoś w nim uśmiech swój obraca. Wytężywszy rozum nieograniczony i czysty, posiadła wiadomość o wszystkim, zobaczyła wieczne dnie i prace na ziemi, noce i łzy, które w ich mroku płyną. Jeszcze z białego czoła bogini nie zdążyła odejść mądra o tym zaduma, a już wielka radość dziewicza pachnie z jej ust rozmarzonych. W uśmiechu ich zamyka się wyraz uwielbienia. Dla miłości szczęśliwej. Dla uczestnictwa wolnego ducha i wolnego ciała w życiu bezgrzesznej przyrody. Dla ostrej potęgi zachwytu zmysłów, którego nie stępiły jeszcze ani praca, ani zgryzota, siostry rodzone, siostry nieszczęsne. Uśmiech bogini pozdrawia nadchodzącego z daleka. Oto zakochała się w pięknym śmiertelniku Adonisie... Cudne marzenia pierwszej miłości rozkwitły w łonie jej jako kwiat siedmioramienny amarylisa. Barki jej wąskie, wysmukłe, okrągłe dźwignęły się do góry. Dziewicze łono drży od westchnienia... Długi szereg wieków, który odtrącił jej ręce, który zrabował jej ciało od piersi i zorał prześliczne ramiona szczerbami, nie zdołał go zniweczyć. Stała tak w półmroku „wynurzająca się”, Anadiomene, niebiańska, która roznieca miłość. Obnażone jej włosy związane były w piękny węzeł, krobylos. Podłużna, smagła twarz tchnęła nieopisanym urokiem. Gdy Judym wpatrywał się coraz uważniej w to czoło zamyślone, dopiero zrozumiał, że ma przed sobą wizerunek bogini. Była to Afrodite, ona sama, która się była poczęła z piany morskiej. I mimo woli przychodziła na myśl nieskromna legenda o przyczynie onej piany wód za sprawą Uranosa. A przecież nie była to Pandemos, nie była nawet żona Hefajstowa ani kochanka Anchizesa, tylko jasny i dobry symbol życia, córka nieba i dnia... Judym zatonął w myślach i nie zwracał uwagi na osoby, które się obok niego przesuwały. Było ich zresztą mało. Ocknął się dopiero wówczas, gdy usłyszał w sąsiedniej sali kilka zdań wyrzeczonych po polsku. Zwrócił głowę z żywą niechęcią w stronę tego dźwięku, pewny, że zbliża się ktoś „z kolonii”, ktoś, co siądzie przy nim i zabierze na własność minuty rozmyślania o pięknej Wenus. Zdziwił się mile, zobaczywszy osoby „pozaparyskie”. Było ich cztery. Na przedzie szły dwie panienki – podlotlki, z których starsza mogła mieć lat siedemnaście, a druga była o jakie dwa lata młodsza. Za nimi ciężko toczyła się dama niemałej wagi, wiekowa, z siwymi włosami i dużą a jeszcze piękną twarzą. Obok tej matrony szła panna dwudziestokikuletnia, ciemna brunetka z niebieskimi oczami, prześliczna i zgrabna. Wszystkie stanęły przed posągiem i w milczeniu go rozpatrywały. Słychać było tylko ciężkie, przytłumione sapanie starej damy, szelest jedwabiu odzywający się za każdym ruchem podlotków i chrzęst kart Bädeckera, które przewracała starsza panna. – Wszystko to pięknie, moje serce – rzekła matrona do ostatniej – ale ja muszę usiąść. Ani kroku! Zresztą warto popatrzeć na tę imość. Tak... jest tu nawet ławeczka. Judym wstał ze swego miejsca i wolno odszedł kilka kroków na bok, jak gdyby dla obejrzenia biustu z innej strony. Te panie spojrzały sobie w oczy z wyrazem pytania i przyciszyły rozmowę. Tylko najstarsza z panien, zajęta Bädeckerem, nie widziała Judyma. Otyła babcia energicznie usiadła na ławce, wyciągnęła nogi ile się dało, i na jakieś szepty młodych towarzyszek odpowiadała również szeptem właściwym starym paniom, który ma tę własność, że w razie potrzeby może zastąpić telefonowanie na pewną odległość: – A, Polak nie Polak, Francuz nie Francuz, Hiszpan czy Turek, to mi jest wszystko jedno. Niech mu Bóg da zdrowie za to, że stąd wylazł. Nogi mi odjęło z kretesem... A teraz patrz jedna z drugą na tę, bo to przecie nie byle co. Już ją człowiek raz widział dawnymi czasy. Jakoś mi się wtedy inna wydała... – A bo to pewno inna... – rzekła młodsza z turystek. – Nie myśl no o tym, czy inna, czy nie inna, tylko się przypatrz. Spytają później w salonie o taką rzecz, a ty ni be, ni me... Druga panienka bez zachęty obserwowała Wenus w sposób zadziwiający. Była to śniada blondynka z twarzą o cerze mętnej, smagławej. Czoło miała dość wąskie, nosek prosty, wargi cienkie i zawarte. Nie można było określić, czy jest ładna, czy brzydka. Wywierała wrażenie śniącej czy rozmarzonej, bo powieki miała prawie przymknięte. Judyma zaciekawiła ta twarz, więc stanął i nieznacznie ją śledził. Patrzała na marmurowe bóstwo od niechcenia, a jednak z takim wyrazem, jakby go się uczyła na pamięć, jakby je spod oka wzrokiem chłonęła. Kiedy niekiedy wąskie i płaskie jej nozdrza rozszerzały się lekko od szybkiego westchnienia. W pewnej chwili Judym zauważył, że powieki spuszczone z nabożeństwem i dziewiczą skromnością dźwignęły się ociężale i źrenice dotąd zakryte widzą nie tylko Wenus, ale i jego samego. Zanim wszakże zdążył zobaczyć barwę tych oczu, już się skryły pod rzęsami. Tymczasem najstarsza z panien odczytała cały rozdział o historii posągu i zbliżyła się do pluszowego sznura. Oparłszy na nim ręce zaczęła przyglądać się rzeźbie z ciekawością, entuzjazmem i oddaniem się, właściwym tylko niewiastom. Można by powiedzieć, że w owej chwili przystępowała do zobaczenia Wenus z Milo. Oczy jej nie były w stanie nic prócz posągu zauważyć, pragnęły i usiłowały zliczyć wszystkie piękności, wszystkie cechy dłuta Skopasa..., o których mówił Bädecker, spamiętać je i ułożyć w głowie systematycznie jak czystą bieliznę w kufrze podróżnym. Były to oczy szczere aż do naiwności. Zarówno jak cała twarz odzwierciedlały subtelne cienie myśli przechodzących, oddawały niby wierne echo każdy dźwięk duszy i wszystko mówiły bez względu na to, czy kto widzi lub nie, ich wyraz. Judym po kilkuminutowej obserwacji tej twarzy nabrał przekonania, że gdyby piękna panna pragnęła szczerze zataić otrzymane wrażenie, mowa oczu natychmiast je wyda. Stał w cieniu i przyglądał się grze uczuć przesuwających się po jasnej twarzy. Oto mało wiedząca ciekawość... Oto pierwszy promyczek wrażenia sunie się po brwiach, przyciska rzęsy i zmierza ku wargom, ażeby je zgiąć do miłego uśmiechu. Te same uczucia, które Judym przed chwilą miał w sobie, widział teraz na licach nieznajomej. Sprawiało mu to szczerą przyjemność. Rad by był zapytał, czy się nie myli, i usłyszał z pięknych ust wynurzenie wrażeń. Nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie doświadczał takiej chęci rozmawiania o sztuce i słuchania z pilnością, co sądzi o ulatujących wrażeniach drugi człowiek... Tymczasem ów drugi człowiek, zajęty statuą, na śledztwo ani na badacza żadnej uwagi nie zwracał. – Pamiętam – rzekła dama w wieku – inną grupę z marmuru. Była to jakaś scena mitologiczna. Geniusz czy amorek ze skrzydłami całuje śliczne dziewczątko. Jest to może cokolwiek niewłaściwe dla was, moje sroki, ale tak piękne, tak urocze, tak agréable, tak sensible... Najstarsza z panien podniosła głowę i, wysłuchawszy całego zdania z uwagą, rzekła przerzucając kartki: - Coś tu zauważyłam... L'Amour et Psyché... Antoine Canova. Czy to nie to? – A może i Psyche. Tylko że waham się, czy wam to pokazać – dodała ciszej. – W Paryżu! Jesteśmy teraz w Paryżu! Musimy umoczyć wargi w pucharze rozpusty... – szepnęła brunetka do starej damy w sekrecie przed młodszymi towarzyszkami. – A co mię tam ty obchodzisz! Ty sobie oczy wypatruj na wszelkie Amory malowane i rzeźbione, ale te oto... – Babcia myśli, że my rozumiemy cokolwiek... – rzekła z przepyszną miną najmłodsza. – Nie wiem tylko, po co tyle czasu tracić na oglądanie tych rozmaitych korytarzy z obrazami, kiedy na ulicach jest tak bosko, taki Paryż! – Ależ, Wando... – jęknęła brunetka. – No, pani to rozumie, a ja zupełnie nic! Co w tym jest ciekawego? Wszelkie te muzea i zbiory zawsze mają w sobie coś z trupiarni, tylko że są jeszcze nudniejsze. Na przykład... Cluny. Jakieś doły, pieczary, kawałki odrapanych murów, cegły, nogi, ręce, gnaty... – Cóż ty mówisz? – No więc nie? – Weźmy Carnavalet... Piszczele, paskudne, zakurzone truposze, stare rupiecie spod kościołów. W dodatku trzeba koło tego chodzić z miną uroczystą, nadętą, obok każdej rzeczy stać kwadrans, udając, że się patrzy. Albo i tutaj: obrazy, obrazy i obrazy bez końca. No i te figury... – Moje dziecko – wtrąciła babka – są to arcydzieła, że tak powiem... – Wiem, wiem... arcydzieła. Ale przecież wszystkie obrazy są do siebie podobne jak dwie krople wody: wylakierowane drzewa i gołe panny z takimi tutaj... – Wando! – krzyknęły wszystkie trzy towarzyszki z przestrachem, oglądając się dokoła. Judym nie wiedział, co czynić ze swoją osobą. Rozumiał, że należałoby wyjść, aby nie słuchać mowy osób, które nie wiedzą, że jest Polakiem, ale żal mu było. Czuł w sobie nie tylko chęć, ale nawet odwagę wmieszania się do tej rozmowy. Stał bezradnie, wytrzeszczonymi oczyma patrząc przed siebie. – No to chodźmy do tego "Amora i Psyche"... – rzekła stara dama dźwigając się z ławeczki. – Tylko gdzie to jest – wbij zęby w ścianę... – Niech babcia nie zapomina, że dziś jeszcze raz miałyśmy być w tamtym prawdziwym Luwrze. – Cicho mi bądź! Czekajcie no... Gdzież jest ów Canova? Pamiętam, byliśmy tam z Januarym... Szło się jakoś... Zaraz... – Jeżeli panie pozwolą, to wskażę im najbliższą drogę do Amora... to jest... Antoniego Canovy... – rzekł dr Tomasz zdejmując kapelusz i zbliżając się wśród ukłonów. Na dźwięk mowy polskiej w jego ustach wszystkie trzy dziewice odruchowo zbliżyły się do starej damy, jakby się przed zbójcą chroniły pod jej skrzydła. – Aa... – odezwała się babka wznosząc głowę i mierząc młodego człowieka okiem dość niechętnym. – Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję... – Panie darują, że gdy się słyszy... W Paryżu tak rzeczywiście... bardzo, bardzo rzadko... – plótł Judym tracąc pewność nóg i języka. – Pan stale w Paryżu? – spytała ostro. – Tak. Mieszkam tu od roku. Więcej niż od roku, bo jakieś piętnaście miesięcy... Nazywam się... Judym. Jako lekarz studiuję tutaj pewne... To jest właściwie... – Więc mówi pan, że jako lekarz?... – Tak jest – mówił dr Tomasz, oburącz chwytając się wątka rozmowy, pomimo że wyciągała na wierzch kwestie tyczące się jego osoby, których nie znosił. – Skończyłem medycynę w Warszawie, a obecnie pracuję tutaj w klinikach, w dziedzinie chirurgii. – Miło mi poznać pana doktora... – cedziła dama dość ozięble. – My wojażujemy, jak pan widzi, we czwórkę, z kąta w kąt. Niewadzka... To moje dwie wnuczki, sieroty, Orszeńskie, a to ich i moja najmilsza przyjaciółka, panna Joanna Podborska. Judym kłaniał się jeszcze z wrodzonym plątaniem się nóg, gdy pani Niewadzka rzekła z akcentem żywego interesu w tonie mowy: – Znałam, tak nie mylę się, kogoś tego nazwiska, pana Judyma czy pannę Judymównę, na Wołyniu bodaj... zdaje się, że to tak, na Wołyniu... A pan z jakich okolic? Dr Tomasz rad by był udawać, że nie słyszy tego pytania. Gdy jednak pani Niewadzka zwróciła ku niemu wejrzenie, mówił: – Ja pochodzę z Warszawy, z samej Warszawy. I z bardzo byle jakich Judymów... – Dlaczegóż to? – Ojciec mój był szewcem, a w dodatku lichym szewcem na Ciepłej ulicy. Na Ciepłej ulicy... – powtórzył z kłującą satysfakcją. Uniknął wreszcie chwiejnego gruntu i grzecznych delikatności, w czym nie był mocny i czego się w przesadny sposób obawiał. Panie umilkły i posuwały się z wolna, równolegle, szeleszcząc sukniami. – Bardzo się cieszę, bardzo... – mówiła spokojnie pani Niewadzka – że miałam sposobność zawarcia tak miłej znajomości. Więc pan zbadał tutaj wszelkie dzieła sztuki? Zapewne, mieszkając stale, w Paryżu... Jesteśmy bardzo obowiązane... – "Amor i Psyche" będzie chyba w innym gmachu – rzekła panna Podborska. – Tak, w innym... Wyjdziemy na dziedziniec. Gdy tam stanęli, pani Niewadzka zwróciła się do Judyma i z imitacją uprzejmości rzekła: – Tak ostro pan wymienił zatrudnienie swego ojca, że czuję się prawdziwie upokorzoną. Zechce mi pan wierzyć, że nie miałam intencji pytaniem o jakieś tam koligacje sprawić mu przykrości. Po prostu nałóg starej baby, która długo żyła i dużo ludzi na świecie widziała. Miło jest, to prawda, zetknąć się z człowiekiem, którego osoba mówi o dawnych rzeczach, ludziach, stosunkach, ale o ileż przyjemniej, o ileż... przyjemniej... – Ojciec pana, ten szewc, robił damskie obuwie czy męskie kamasze? – zapytała przymrużając oczy młodsza z panien Orszeńskich. – Trzewiki, głównie trzewiki, w dość odległych jedna od drugiej chwilach przytomności, najczęściej bowiem robił po pijanemu awantury, gdzie się dało. – No, to już zupełnie w głowie mi się nie mieści, jakim cudem pan został lekarzem, i do tego – w Paryżu! Panna Podborska cisnęła na mówiącą spojrzenie pełne rozpaczliwego wstydu. – W tym, co nam pan o sobie wyznał – rzekła stara jejmość – widzę dużo, dużo odwagi. Doprawdy, że po raz pierwszy zdarzyło mi się słyszeć taką mowę. Proszę pana doktora, jestem stara i różnych ludzi widziałam. Ile razy zdarzyło mi się obcować z... indywiduami nie należącymi do towarzystwa, z osobami... jednym słowem, z ludźmi pochodzącymi ze stanów zwanych – słusznie czy niesłusznie, w to nie wchodzę – gminem, to zawsze ci panowie usiłowali starannie ominąć kwestię swego rodowodu. Znałam co prawda i takich – mówiła jakby z pewnym zadumaniem – którzy w jakimś okresie życia, zwykle w młodości, przyznawali się z emfazą do swego stanu kmiecego czy tam do czegoś, a później nie tylko że ta ich demokratycznie-chełpliwa prawdomówność szła sobie na bory, na lasy, ale prócz tego miejsce jej zajmowały jakieś herby przylepione do drzwiczek karety, jeśli ją fortuna postawiła przede drzwiami mieszkania. Judym uśmiechnął się szyderczo, kilka kroków szedł w milczeniu, a później zwrócił się do panny Podborskiej z pytaniem: – Jakież wrażenie zrobiła na pani Wenus z Milo? – Wenus... - rzekła brunetka, jakby ją bo pytanie zbudziło ze snu przykrego. Twarz jej oblał rumieniec, wnet znikł i skupił się w prześlicznych ustach, które nieznacznie drgały. – Ma caluteńkie plecy poszarpane, jakby ją kto przez cztery dni z rzędu prał ekonomskim batem... – rzekła kategorycznie panna Wanda. – Prześliczna... – półgłosem wymówiła panna Natalia, zwracając w stronę Judyma swe matowe oczy. Drugi raz doktor miał możność spojrzeć w te oczy i znowu krótko gościło we wszystkich władzach jego duszy nieuchwytne zatrwożenie. We wzroku tej dziewczyny było coś, jakby zimny, niepołyskujący blask księżyca, kiedy nad senną ziemią tarcza jego we mgłach się kryje. Panna Podborska ożywiła się i zaraz twarz jej ukazała wewnętrzne wzruszenie. – Jakaż ona piękna! jakaż prawdziwa! Gdybym w Paryżu mieszkała, przychodziłabym do niej... no, milion nie milion, ale co tydzień, żeby się napatrzeć. Grecy w ogóle stworzyli świat bogów tak cudowny... Goethe... Usłyszawszy wyraz „Goethe” Judym doznał niesmaku, czytał bowiem z tego poety coś, a nadto niegdyś. Los zdarzył, że stara dama zatrzymała się w przedsionku prowadzącym do sali „Amora i Psyche” – i niemym znakiem w dużych bladych oczach pytała Judyma o drogę. Kiedy się znaleziono w obliczu wygłaskanej grupy, owego malowidła w białym marmurze, wszyscy umilkli. Judym ze smutkiem myślał, że właściwie rola jego już się skończyła. Czuł, że wyrwawszy się z wiadomością o papie z Ciepłej nie może towarzyszyć tym paniom i szukać ich znajomości. Znowu w umyśle jego przesunął się pokój „na Wolterze” i stara, wstrętna żona concierge'a ze swymi wiekuistymi pytaniami bez sensu. W chwili kiedy najbardziej nie wiedział, co czynić, i nie był pewny, w jaki sposób wypada się rozstać, pani Niewadzka jakby zgadując, o czym myśli, rzekła: – Wybieramy się do Wersalu. Chciałybyśmy zobaczyć okolice, być po drodze w Sévres, w Saint-Clolud... Te wartogłowy pędziłyby z miejsca na miejsce dzień i noc, a ja formalnie upadam. Czy jeździłeś pan do Wersalu? Jak wygodniej? Koleją? Piszą tu o jakimś tramwaju pneumatycznym. Czy to co lepszego niż pociąg? – W Wersalu byłem dwa razy tym właśnie tramwajem, który wydał mi się bardzo dogodny. Idzie wprawdzie wolno, pewnie dwa razy wolniej niż wagon kolejowy, ale za to daje możność obserwowania okolicy i Sekwany. – A więc jedziemy tramwajem! – zawyrokowała panna Wanda. – O którejże godzinie wychodzi stąd ten c z u p i r a k? – Nie pamiętam, proszę pani, ale to tak łatwo się dowiedzieć. Stacja główna mieści się tuż obok Luwru. Jeżeli panie pozwolą... – O! czyliż śmiałybyśmy pana trudzić... – Ale dowie się pan, co to szkodzi, moja babciu. Pan tutejszy, paryżanin... – deklamowała panna Wanda odrobinę parodiując ton mowy Judyma. Tomasz kłaniając się odszedł i zadowolony, jakby mu się przytrafiło coś niesłychanie pomyślnego, biegł pędem ku stacji tramwajowej na Quai du Louvre. W mgnieniu oka wyszukał konduktora, wbił sobie w głowę wszystkie godziny oraz minuty i wracał prostując się co chwila i poprawiając krawat... Kiedy zawiadamiał te panie o terminie odjazdu i udzielał im wskazówek, jak się kierować w Wersalu, panna Wanda wypaliła: – A więc jedziemy do Wersalu. Bagatela! Do samego Wersalu... Jedziemy tramwajem jakimś tam – a pan z nami. Zanim Judym zdołał zebrać myśli, dodała: – Już babcia orzekła, że malgré tout może pan jechać... – Wanda! – z rozpaczą prawie zgrzytnęła pani Niewadzka rumieniąc się jak dziewczątko. Po chwili zwróciła się do Judyma i usiłowała wywołać przyjazny uśmiech na drżące jeszcze wargi: – Widzi pan, co to za diabeł czubaty, choć już dopomina się o długą suknię... – Czy istotnie pozwoliłyby panie towarzyszyć sobie do Wersalu? – Nie śmiałabym prosić pana, bo to może przerwie zajęcia, ale byłoby nam bardzo przyjemnie. – Bynajmniej... Byłbym wielce szczęśliwy... Tak dawno... - bąkał Judym. – Panie, o dziesiątej! – rzekła do niego panna Wanda z palcem wzniesionym do góry i wykonywując oczami cały szereg plastycznych znaków porozumienia. Doktor już lubił tę dziewczynę zupełnie jak dobrego koleżkę, z którym można paplać bez miary o wszystkich rzeczach i niektórych innych. Trzy osoby starsze od panny Wandy zachowywały niezgrabne milczenie. Judym czuł, że wtargnął do towarzystwa tych pań. Rozumiał swą niższość społeczną i to, że jest w tej samej chwili szewskim synem tudzież aspirantem do „towarzystwa”. Odróżniał w sobie te obydwie substancje i do krwi gryzł dolną wargę. Po obejrzeniu medalionów Davida d'Angers, z których kilka wniosło do serc obecnych coś jak gdyby modlitwę, wycofano się z muzeum na dziedziniec, a stamtąd na ulicę. Stara pani przywołała fiakra i oświadczyła swoim pannom, że jadą do sklepów. Judym pożegnał je z elegancją, której w tym właśnie momencie pierwszy raz w życiu zażywał – i oddalił się. Na piętrze omnibusu dążącego w stronę Vincennes wpadł w głębokie i misterne rozmyślania. Było to w jego życiu zdarzenie kapitalne, coś w rodzaju otrzymania patentu albo fabrykacji pierwszej samoistnej recepty. Nigdy jeszcze nie zbliżał się do takich kobiet. Mijał je tylko nieraz na ulicy, widywał czasem w powozach i marzył o nich z nieugaszoną tęsknotą, w skrytości ducha, do której nie ma przystępu myśl kontrolująca. Jakże często, będąc uczniem i studentem, zazdrościł lokajom ich prawa przypatrywania się tym istotom cielesnym, a przecież tak podobnym do cudnych kwiatów zamkniętych w czarownym ogrodzie. Zarazem przyszły mu na myśl jego kobiety: krewne, znajome, kochanki... Każda mniej lub więcej podobna do mężczyzny z ruchów, z ordynarności, z instynktów. Myśl o tym była tak wstrętną, że przymknął oczy i z najgłębszą radością słuchał szelestu sukien, którego jeszcze uszy jego były pełne. Każdy bystry ruch nogi wysmukłych panien był jak drgnienie muzyczne. Połyski ślicznych mantylek, rękawiczek, lekkich krez otaczających szyje, rozniecały w nim jakieś szczególne, nie tyle namiętne, ile estetyczne wzruszenie. Nazajutrz wstał wcześniej niż zwykle i z wielkim krytycyzmem zbadał swą garderobę we wszystkich jej postaciach. Około dziewiątej wyszedł z domu, a że czasu było jeszcze aż nadto, postanowił iść piechotą. Przeciskając się wśród tłumu rozmyślał o dyskursie, jakim bawić będzie te panie, układał w myśli całe dialogi nad wyraz wdzięczne, a nawet flirtował w imaginacji, co aż do owej chwili poczytywał był za plugastwo. Przy stacji tramwajów było pusto. Judym zatrzymał się pod jednym z drzew i pełen niepokoju oczekiwał przybycia wczorajszych znajomych. Co chwila rozlegał się ryk statków nurzających się w falach Sekwany, wrzał turkot omnibusów na mostach i przyległych ulicach. Po tamtej stronie rzeki wybiła gdzieś czystym dźwiękiem godzina dziesiąta. Judym słuchał tego głosu jakby uroczystego słowa zapewnienia, że piękne istoty nie przyjdą, że nie przyjdą dlatego mianowicie, że on ich oczekuje. On, Tomasz Judym, Tomek Judym z Ciepłej ulicy. Stał tak, patrząc na szarą, ciężką wodę i szeptał do siebie: - Ulica Ciepła, ulica Ciepła... Było mu nad wszelki wyraz głupio, jakoś niesmacznie i gorzko. W dalekim krańcu przelotnego wspomnienia snuł się obraz brudnej kamienicy... Podniósł głowę i otrząsnął się. Obok niego przesuwali się ludzie wszelkiego typu, a między innymi wędrowny herold „Intransigeanta” dźwigający na wysokim drągu treść ostatniego numeru tej gazety przyklejoną do poprzecznej deski. W owej chwili roznosiciel spuścił ogłoszenie na dół, wsparł się na jego kiju i gawędził ze znajomym. Tytuł gazety skojarzył się w umyśle Judyma z przeróżnymi myślami, ,w których szeregu błąkało się uprzykrzone, niemiłe, bolesne prawie pojęcie: ulica Ciepła, ulica Ciepła... O rodzinie swej, o warunkach, w jakich żywot jej upływa, myślał w owej chwili niby o czymś niezmiernie obcym, niby o typie pewnej familii małomieszczańskiej, która nędzną egzystencję swoją pędziła za panowania króla Jana Kazimierza. Te damy, które zobaczył dnia poprzedniego, stały się dlań tak szybko istotami bliskimi, siostrzanymi, przez wykwintność swych ciał, sukien, ruchów i mowy. Żal mu było, że nie przychodzą, i prawie nieznośnie na samą myśl, że mogą nie przyjść wcale. Jeżeli tak będzie, to dlatego, że z tych szewców wiedzie swój „rodowód”... Postanowił jechać do Wersalu, ukłonić się im z daleka i wyminąć... Cóż go mogą obchodzić jakieś panny z arystokracji „czy tam z czego”? Chciałby tylko zobaczyć raz jeszcze, przyjrzeć się, jak toto chodzi, jak patrzy na byle obraz ciekawymi oczami... „Juścić – myślał gapiąc się na wodę – juścić jestem cham, to nie ma co... Czyliż umiem się bawić, czym kiedy pomyślał o tym, jak należy się bawić? Grek połowę życia przepędzał na umiejętnej zabawie. Włoch średniowieczny udoskonalił sztukę próżnowania, to samo takie kobiety... Ja bym się zabawił na wycieczce, ale z kim? Z kobietami mego stanu, z jakimiś, przypuszczam, pannami «miastowymi», ze studentkami, z białogłowami jednym słowem, co się nazywa. Ale z tymi! To jest tak jakby wiek dziewiętnasty, podczas kiedy ja żyję jeszcze z prapradziadkami na początku osiemnastego. Nie posiadam sztuki rozmawiania, zupełnie jakby pisarz prowentowy chciał układać dialogi à la Lukian dlatego, że umie pisać piórem... Nie bawiłbym się, tylko bym dbał, żeby nie zrobić czegoś z szewska. Może to i lepiej... Ach, jak to dziwnie... Każda z tych bab tak jakoś żywo interesuje człowieka, każda, nawet ta stara, to istota nowoczesna, wyobrazicielka tego, co tytułujemy kulturą. A ja, cóż ja... szewczyna...” – Nie powiedziałam, że doktorek będzie już na nas czekał! – zawołała tuż za nim panna Wanda. Judym odwrócił się prędko i ujrzał przed sobą wszystkie cztery znajome. Twarze ich były wesołe. Wśród miłej rozmowy panie wdrapały się na imperial, Judym z precyzją windował tam babcię. Gdy się znalazły tak wysoko, przed oczyma ich ukazała się ruchliwa toń Sekwany. Pędziła między granitowymi brzegi zdyszana, udręczona, jakby w ostatnim wysiłku robiła bokami. Nieczysta, zgęstniała, bura, prawie ciemna woda, w której chlupały parostatki rycząc co chwila, sprawiała smutne wrażenie, jak niewolnica, której szczupłe ręce obracają ciężkie żarna. – Jaka mała, jaka wąska... – mówiła panna Joanna. – Phi!... wygląda jak wnuczka Wisły! – Zupełna karykatura Izary... – rzekła panna Natalia. – To prawda! Panno Netko, pamięta pani Izarkę, Izunię, naszą jasnozieloną, czystą jak łza... – unosiła się panna Wanda. – Ech, jak łza... – wtrącił Judym. – Co, nie wierzy pan! Babciu, ten pan formalnie wyznał, że nie wierzy w czystość Izary. – Rzeczywiście, jakaż to okropna woda! – mówiła wiekowa dama usiłując zamazać co prędzej ostatnie słowa panny Wandy, które nie wiedzieć czemu wywołały rumieniec jak przelotny obłoczek na twarzy panny „Netki”. W chwili kiedy Judym zamierzał spełnić coś statystycznie-uczonego o wodzie Sekwany, tramwaj beknął przeciągle i wyginając swe wagony na zwrotnicach, niby członki długiego cielska, posunął się wzdłuż brzegu czarnej rzeki. Gałęzie kasztanów z długimi liśćmi kołysały się tuż obok twarzy jadących. Sadza i ostre pyły miejskie wżarły się już w jasną zieloność miękkich powierzchni i obłóczyły je z wolna jak gdyby w śniedź rudawą. Dzień był chmurny. Co chwila przemykały się nad okolicą już to głębokie cienie obłoków, już popielate światło zasępionego przedpołudnia. Ale nikt na to uwagi nie zwracał, gdyż przyciągały wszystkich domki z różowego kamienia na przedmiejskich ulicach. – Cóż to za kamienie? Co za kamienie, panie, panie? – nastawała panna Wanda. Zanim jednak zdążył zebrać myśli, już mu dała pokój, z uśmiechem zwracając głowę w przeciwną stronę. Nad ogrodami, które ze wzgórza zbiegały tam ku rzece, unosił się i wypełniał całe powietrze zapach róż upajający, rozkoszny... Gdzieniegdzie między drzewami widać było ogromne rabaty przebijające się na zewnątrz zielonej zasłony płomieniem pąsowej i żółtej barwy. Judym obserwował twarze swych pań. Wszystkie, nie wyłączając staruszki, były jakby natchnione. Zwracały się mimo chęci w kierunku źródła prześlicznej woni i z przymkniętymi powiekami, z uśmiechem na wargach wciągały ją nozdrzami. Szczególniej twarz panny Natalii przykuwała w owej chwili jego uwagę. Ta istota, pochłonięta przez zapach różany, zdawała się być niby jasny motyl, dla którego ten kwiat został stworzony i który sam jeden ma do niego tajemnicze prawo. Spomiędzy ogrodów wydzierały się tu i ówdzie sczerniałe mury i kominy fabryk, podobne do wstrętnego kadłuba i obmierzłych członków jakiegoś pasożyta, który z brudu się rodzi i nim żyje. Nad wodą i daleko wzdłuż brzegu wlokły się domy przedmieścia biedne, ordynarne i małe. W pewnym miejscu otworzył się przed wzrokiem, jak czeluść, skład węgla roztrząsający na sąsiednie ściany, drzwi i okna swój czarny oddech. Daleko w przestrzeni widać było przymglony las Meudon. – Cóż pani się najbardziej podobało w Paryżu? – rzekł Judym do panny Natalii, która obok niego siedziała. Było to jedno z zapytań przygotowanych jeszcze wczoraj, jak lekcja. – W Paryżu? – mówiła rozciągając ten wyraz z uśmiechem na ślicznych wargach. – Podoba mi się, to jest sprawia mi przyjemność, wszystko... Ruch, życie... Jest to jak burza! Na przykład w okolicy Gare Saint-Lazare – nie wiem, jak się ta ulica nazywa – gdy się jedzie w powozie i gdy się widzi tych ludzi pędzących trotuarami, te fale, fale... Hucząca powódź... Raz widziałam powódź okropną u stryja, w górach. Woda nagle wezbrała... Wtedy chciało się wołać na nią: wyżej, prędzej, leć! Tu to samo... – A pani? – zapytał Judym pannę Wandę. – Mnie... to samo... – mówiła prędko - a oprócz tego Louvre. Tylko nie ten malowany. Fe!.. Wie pan, tamten. Teraz, rozumie się, skieruje pan swoje pytanie do „ciotki” Joasi, chociaż od niej trzeba było zacząć, bo ona jest nauczycielką i kochaneczką. Widzi jegomość – mała rzecz, a wstyd. Otóż ja panu powiem. Pannie Joasi podoba się primo „Rybak”, secundo „Myśl”, t r z e c i o „Wenus”, c z w a r t o... Zresztą nam się wszystkim ogromnie podoba i „Rybak” i „Myśl”... Babci... – Cóż to za myśl? - To pan tego nawet nie wie! A wiecie co... „Myśl” wymalowana, w nowym ratuszu. Z zamkniętymi oczami, chuda, młoda, dla mnie osobiście wcale nieładna. – Ach, w ratuszu... – W ratuszu, ach... Teraz „Rybak” w galerii jakiej to?... – Właśnie ciekawi jesteśmy, w jakiej? O to nam tylko chodzi.. w jakiej... – wtrąciła babka. – Zaraz... Myśli babunia, że takiego głupstwa nie wiem. O, przeprasza się delikatnie szanowną publiczność: za Sekwaną, w tym ogrodzie, gdzie to woda i te kaczki z czubami... – Luksemburskim... – szepnęła panna Natalia: – W Ogrodzie Luksemburskim! – Zna pan „Rybaka” Puvis de Chavannes'a? – rzekła panna Podborska. – „Rybaka”? nie przypominam sobie... – Taki z pana znawca i paryżanin – drwiła panna Wanda wydymając wargi ze wzgardą. – Alboż to ja jestem znawca i paryżanin? Ja jestem pospolity chirurg... Kiedy to mówił, ukazał mu się obraz, o którym była mowa. Widział go przed rokiem i uderzony niewypowiedzianą siłą tego arcydzieła zachował je w pamięci. Z czasem wszystko, co stanowi samo malowidło, szczególną rozwiewność barw, rysunek figur i pejzażu, prostotę środków i całą jakby fabułę utworu, przywaliły inne rzeczy i zostało tylko czujące wiedzenie o czymś nad wszelki wyraz bolesnym. Wspomnienie owo było jak mętne echo czyjejś krzywdy, jakiejś hańby bezprzykładnej, której nie byliśmy winni, a która przecie zdaje się wołać na nas z ziemi dlatego tylko, że byliśmy jej świadkami. Panna Joanna, która rzuciła pytanie o „Rybaka”, siedziała na końcu ławki za obydwiema panienkami i babcią. Czekając odpowiedzi wychyliła się trochę i uważnie przyglądała Judymowi. Ten, z konieczności, patrząc w te oczy jasne, prawdziwie jasne, podniecony ich wynurzeniem zachwytu, które zastępowało w zupełności tysiąc słów opisu płótna Puvis de Chavannes'a, zaczął przypominać sobie nawet barwy, nawet pejzaż. Uniesienie tych oczu zdawało się przytaczać mu obraz, podpowiadać dawno zatarte wrażenie. Tak, pamiętał... Chudy człowiek, a właściwie nie człowiek, lecz antropoid z przedmieścia wielkiej stolicy, obrosły kłakami, w koszuli, która się na nim ze starości rozlazła, w portkach wiszących na spiczastych kościach bioder, stał znowu przed nim ze swą podrywką zanurzoną w wodę. Oczy jego spoczywają niby to na pałąkach trzymających siatkę, a jednak widzą każdego człowieka, który przechodzi. Nie szukają współczucia, którego nie ma. Ani się żalą, ani płaczą. „Oto jest pożytek wasz ze wszystkich sił moich, z ducha mojego...” - mówią doły jego oczu zapadłych. Stoi tam ten wyobraziciel kultury świata, przerażający produkt ludzkości. Judym przypomniał sobie nawet uczucie zdumienia, jakie go zdjęło, gdy słyszał i widział wrażenie innych osób przed tym obrazem. Skupiały się tam tłumy wielkich dam, strojnych i pachnących dziewic, mężczyzn w „miękkie szaty odzianych”. I tłum ten wzdychał. Łzy ciche płynęły z oczu tych, którzy tam przyszli obarczeni łupami. Posłuszni rozkazowi nieśmiertelnej sztuki przez chwilę czuli, jak żyją i co stwarzają na ziemi. – Tak – rzekł Judym – prawda, widziałem ten obraz Puvis de Chavannes'a w Galerii Luksemburskiej. Panna Joanna cofnęła się za ramię pani Niewadzkiej. Doktor ujrzał tylko jej białe czoło otoczone ciemnymi włosami. – Jak tam panna Netka beczała... Jak beczała!... – szepnęła Judymowi panna Wanda prawie do ucha. – Zresztą my wszystkie... Mnie samej leciały z oczu łzy takie ogromne jak groch z kapustą. – Ja nie mam zwyczaju... – uśmiechnęła się panna Natalia. – Nie? – spytał doktor, leniwie mierząc ją wzrokiem. – Bardzo mi żal było tego człowieka, szczególniej tych jego dzieci, żony... Wszystko to takie chude, jakby wystrugane z patyków, podobne do suchych witek chrustu na pastwisku... – mówiła rumieniąc się a jednocześnie z uśmiechem przymykając oczy. – Ten „Rybak” zupełnie podobny jest do Pana Jezusa, ale to jak dwie krople wody. Niech babcia powie... – „Rybak”? A tak, podobny, istotnie... – mówiła stara pani, zajęta rozpatrywaniem krajobrazu. Tramwaj wjechał w ulicę miasteczka Sévres i zatrzymał się przed piętrowym domem. Podróżni z imperialu mogli zajrzeć wprost do numerów austerii. Nie był to widok dla panien. Pijany żołnierz, w kepi na bakier, obejmował wpół wstrętną dziewczynę i para ta wychyliwszy się z okna robiła do jadących małpie miny. Na szczęście tramwaj puścił się w dalszą drogę. Ledwie wydostał się za ostatnie domy mieściny, na pustą i smutną przestrzeń w szczerym polu, ściemniło się raptem. Zerwał się ostry wiatr. Las najbliższy oblókł się w jakąś szarą ciemność i wkrótce gęsty, gruby deszcz sypnął jak ziarno. W wagonach powstała panika. Smugi deszczu wdzierały się pod daszek tnąc z boku i zalewały ławki. Wszystkie panie zbiły się w gromadkę i w miejscu najbardziej zasłoniętym otuliły się sukniami, ile mogły. Judym po rycersku osłaniał je od deszczu swoją figurą. Gdy tak stał, plecami wsparty o poręcz, zauważył wysuniętą z głębi mnóstwa skupionych sukien czyjąś nóżkę. Stopa w płytkim lakierowanym pantofelku na wysokim obcasie wspierała się o żelazny pręt balustrady, a wysmukła noga w czarnej, jedwabnej pończosze odsłonięta była daleko. Judym przemyśliwał, komu należy przypisać ten uroczy widok. Poczytywał go za wynik trafu i nieuwagi, toteż lękał się wznieść oczy i tylko z cienia rzęs spełniał złodziejstwo z włamaniem się i premedytacją. Pociąg wszedł w olbrzymią aleję wersalską. Rozrosłe, odwieczne drzewa zasłoniły nieco podróżnych od deszczu Panie starały się jako tako otrząsnąć i wygładzić swe szaty. Śliczna nóżka nie znikała. Krople deszczu pryskały na błyszczącą skórę strącając niby uderzeniami palców lekki pył z krótkiej przyszwy i ginęły w miękkim jedwabiu. Judym wiedział już teraz, czyja to własność. Podniósł oczy na twarz panny Natalii i uczuł, jak zatapiają się w nim zimne kły rozkoszy. Panienka miała, jak zwykle, oczy spuszczone. Czasami tylko jej brwi, dwie linijki nieznacznie zgięte, unosiły się nieco wyżej, niby dwie dźwignie ciągnące do góry uparte powieki. Na wargach, z których dolna była leciutko odchylona, stał uśmiech nieopisany, uśmiech pełen jadu i swawoli. „Ach, tak...” – myślał Judym przypatrując się tej twarzy szczególnej. Panna Natalia wyczuła wzrok jego. Barwa jej policzków przeszła w bladość, która, zdawało się, roztopiła w sobie uśmiech otaczający usta. Wówczas jeszcze bardziej modrymi stały się cienie dokoła zamkniętych oczu i ostrzejszą linia chrząstkowatego nosa. Tramwaj zajechał dość szybko na plac przed pałacem wersalskim i podróżni spiesznie opuścili jego obmokłą górną platformę. Doktor zdobył i utorował dla swych towarzyszek miejsce w małej budce stacyjnej, gdzie wbiło się tyle osób, że literalnie trudno było poruszyć ręką. Zdarzyło się, że doktor Tomasz stał za plecami panien Joanny i Natalii. Reszta pasażerów tramwaju tłocząc się do budyneczku w rejteradzie przed deszczem wprost złożyła ciało ostatniej z tych panien na piersiach Judyma. Twarz jej znajdowała się tuż obok jego wąsów. Rozstrzępione przez modę i deszcz płowe włosy panny Natalii snuły się po jego twarzy, ustach, oczach, wywołując wstrząsające dreszcze. W całym zgromadzeniu panowało milczenie. Przerywał je tylko ciężki oddech jakiegoś astmatycznego grubasa. Deszcz nieprzerwanymi strugami, z chlupaniem ściekał z daszka i zasłaniał otwarte drzwi jakby ciemną kotarą. W pewnej chwili panna Natalia usiłowała poruszyć się, ale tylko lewym ramieniem oparła się na barku Judyma. Wówczas jeszcze wyraźniej zarysował się przed jego rozmarzonymi oczyma profil jej twarzy. Chciała o czymś mówić, ale tylko uśmiechnęła się prędko... W pewnej chwili uniosła wiecznie spuszczonych powiek i przez moment czasu śmiało, badawczo, upajająco patrzała mu w oczy. Tuż obok drzwi stała pani Niewadzka. Miała najwięcej ze wszystkich powietrza, a mimo to dech jej był ciężki, a twarz mocno czerwona. – Wiecie wy, moje pannice – rzekła swym szeptem donośnym – że wolałabym moknąć na deszczu, niż łykać oddechy tych m a r s z a n d e w e n ó w. - Skądże babcia wie, że to są marchands de vin? – Bagatela! – rzekła staruszka błyskając wypukłymi oczyma. – Dmą mi wprost na twarz dwie skwaśniałe piwnice i jeszcze się będzie pytała, skąd wiem... Mówiła to do panny Wandy, ale Judym słyszał ich rozmowę. Co do niego, to nie miał wcale zamiaru przekładać deszczu nad ścisk w lokalu tramwajowym, Rzekł jednak do pani Niewadzkiej po polsku: – Moglibyśmy rzeczywiście prędko przebyć plac. To blisko... Ale panie zmokną... Nie mamy nawet parasola... Mówiąc te słowa podał się nieco naprzód, jak gdyby miał zamiar wyprowadzić starszą panią z tłumu. Wtedy całe jego ciało zetknęło się z ciałem panny Natalii, odzianym w delikatne, wiotkie suknie. Rozpłomienionymi oczyma wpatrywał się w blade, zimne, kamienne rysy twarzy o spuszczonych powiekach. Deszcz z wolna ustawał i tylko z rynny sąsiedniego domu zlewała się z nieustającym głośnym szelestem struga wady. Kilku mężczyzn uzbrojonych w parasole wysunęło się z domku. Wolnego miejsca przybyło, a mimo to panna Natalia przez zachwycającą chwilę nie zmieniała swej sytuacji. Wreszcie i ona posunęła się ku drzwiom w ślad za młodszą siostrą, która już przez wyciąganie rąk na zewnątrz drzwi badała, czy deszcz jeszcze pada. Nim ustał zupełnie, zaświecił na chwilę wesoły blask słońca. Kamienie pochyłego placu migotały jakby obsypane szkłem tłuczonym, a widok ten wywabił wszystkich z ciasnej nory. Judym podał ramię babci i całe towarzystwo szybko podążyło ku pałacowi. W długich i wielkich salach, wobec ścian zawieszonych historycznymi malowidłami, jednolita gromadka jak gdyby się rozdzieliła. Każda z osób przypatrywała się na swoją modłę lichym płótnom niższego piętra. Wkrótce te malunki poczęły nużyć. Judym szedł jak gdyby przez długie, długie strzyżone aleje i martwił się bezwiednie, że końca ich – ani śladu. Był już zresztą w Wersalu, więc ani komnaty królewskie, ani sala lustrzana nie zaciekawiały go bardzo. Stąpał wolno po prawicy starej damy, która stawała co kilka kroków i przykładając do oczu lornetkę na długiej rączce szylkretowej niby to obserwowała malowidła. Szereg bitw Napoleońskich, tłumy wojska, teatralne twarze i gesty wodzów, dzikie spienione rumaki – przesuwały się w oczach doktora jakby szeregi odległych, młodzieńczych rojeń. Gdzieś daleko zatrzymano się przed białym, marmurowym posągiem umierającego Korsykanina. Kiedy całe towarzystwo wracało z tamtej okolicy pałacu i kiedy znowu mijano sale pełne batalii, stara pani ujęła wpół pannę Joannę i rzekła: – Jesteśmy daleko stąd, w świecie bohaterów... Marzymy, marzymy. Panna Joanna zarumieniła się, a raczej sczerwieniła się, i zmieszana bąkała: – Nie... ale gdzież tam!... co znowu!... Ja tylko tak sobie... Od tej chwili, pomimo że Judym bardzo niewidocznie ją śledził, trzymała się na wodzy i usiłowała spędzić z twarzy historię doznanych wrażeń. Szczegółowo zwiedzono apartamenty królewskie. Gdy już pani Niewadzka z miną bardzo uroczystą wysłuchała wszystkiego, co jej rozpowiadał z nadzwyczaj plastycznymi ruchami oprowadzający szwajcar, i gdy obszedłszy małe saloniki skierowała swe towarzystwo ku wyjściu, panna Wanda obejrzała się poza siebie i syknęła: – Panno Netko, idziemy! Judym poszedł za wzrokiem najmłodszej z dziewic i przypatrzył się pannie Joannie. Stała oparta o jedno z niewielkich krzeseł, kryte nikłym błękitnawym adamaszkiem, i patrzyła w okno. Wyraz twarzy jej był tak dziwny, że Judym wstrzymał się mimo woli. Później zbliżył się do niej i rzekł nawiązując myśl do tego, co portier mówił przed chwilą: – Myśli pani o Marii Antoninie ? Spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem, jak osoba ujęta na gorącym uczynku, i wahającym się głosem mówiła: – Widać stąd, przez to okno, wielki dziedziniec i bramę. Tamtędy... Tamtędy wdarł się motłoch. Pijane kobiety, mężczyźni uzbrojeni w noże. Maria Antonina widziała z tego okna! Doznałam tak dziwnego wrażenia... Cały ten straszny tłum krzyczał: „Śmierć Austriaczce!” I tędy, tymi drzwiami uciekła, tędy uciekła... – Panno Joasiu... – nawoływano. – Ale wspomniała pani o wrażeniu. – Wspomniałam o wrażeniu... – mówiła spuszczając oczy i blednąc jeszcze bardziej. – My, proszę pana, jesteśmy bardzo tchórzliwe. Boimy się nie tylko na jawie, ale i w tak zwanych marzeniach. Ja zlękłam się bardzo tego motłochu, o którym właśnie myślałam. – Motłochu? – mówił Judym. – Tak... To jest krzyku ich. Zlękłam się, sama nie wiem, czegoś takiego... Podniosła oczy niewinne, o przedziwnym jakimś wyrazie strachu czy boleści. Jeszcze raz rzuciła na małe izdebki wejrzenie pełne serdecznego żalu i poszła prędko za towarzyszkami. W powrocie z Wersalu do Paryża koleją zatrzymano się w Saint-Cloud. Stanąwszy na wzgórzu, tuż za dworcem kolejowym, panny wydały okrzyk. U nóg ich leżała, ciągnąc się w głąb kraju i gubiąc w rudych mgłach, pustynia kamienna: – Paryż. Barwa jej była czerwonawa, ryża, tu i ówdzie rozdarta przez dziwaczny znak ciemny, przez Łuk Tryumfalny, wieże kościoła Notre-Dame albo wieżę Eiffla. Z krańców niedościgłych dla oka mgły zabarwiały się błękitnawymi smugi. Stamtąd płynęły dymy fabryczne snując się z kominów podobnych w dali do grubych biczysk. Te baty pędzą rozrost pustyni. Odgłos jej życia tam nie dochodził. Wydawało się, że skonała i zastygła w swej kamiennej, chropawej formie. Jakieś dziwne wzruszenie ogarnęło przybyłych, wzruszenie takie, jakiego doświadcza się tylko na widok wielkich zjawisk przyrody: w górach, pośród lodowców albo nad morzem. Judym siedział obok panny Tali, ale nawet o tym sąsiedztwie zapomniał. Tonął oczyma w Paryżu. W głowie jego przegryzały się myśli bez związku, własne, niepodzielne, niżej świadomości stojące postrzeżenia, z których się zwierzyć człowiek nie jest w możności. Wtem zadał sobie wyraźne pytanie: „Dlaczegóż tamta powiedziała, że się zlękła wyjrzawszy oknem z sypialni Marii Antoniny?” Oderwał oczy od widoku miasta i chciał znowu przypatrzeć się pannie Joasi. Teraz dopiero lepiej zauważył, jaki jest jej profil. Broda miała kształt czysto sarmacki czy kaukaski. Wysuwała się nieco, a w taki sposób, że między nią i dolną linią nosa tworzyła się jakby prześliczna parabola, w głębi której kwitły różowe usta. Gdy tylko rysy twarzy rozwidniał blask wrażenia, w mgnieniu oka wargi stawały się żywym ogniskiem. Wyraz ich zmieniał się, potężniał albo przygasał, ale zawsze miał w sobie jakąś szczególną siłę prawdziwej ekspresji. Patrzącemu przychodziła do głowy myśl uparta, że nawet impuls zbrodniczy odzwierciedliłby się w tej twarzy z taką samą szczerością jak radość na widok rozkwitłych irysów, wesołych barw krajobrazu, dziwnych fantazji malarskich, a również na widok pospolitych przedmiotów. Widać było, że każda rzecz staje wobec tych oczu jako zjawisko naturalne i dobre. Czasami jednak przebijała się w nich zmęczona niechęć i uśmiech zabity. Ale i w tym było coś dziecięcego: szczerość, szybkość i potęga. Jak wyraz twarzy, tak samo ruchy panny Joanny miały w sobie coś... niepodobnego... Jeżeli chciała oddać słowami to, co czuła, bardzo żywo, prędko, na mgnienie oka wznosiła ręce, a przynajmniej brwi, jakby uciszała wszystko zdolne zagłuszyć ową melodię jej myśli, wyrazów, uśmiechów i poruszeń ciała. „Kogo ona przypomina? – myślał doktor, od niechcenia patrząc na jej czoło i oczy. – Czym jej nie widział gdzie w Warszawie?” I oto przyszło mu do głowy miłe a nielogiczne notabene, że ją przecie widział wczorajszego dnia przed tym białym uśmiechniętym posągiem... Na dworcu Saint-Lazare rozstał się z turystkami. Stara pani zawiadomiła go, że nazajutrz wyjeżdża ze swą „bandą” do Trouville, a stamtąd do Anglii. Judym pożegnał je ostentacyjnie i wrócił trochę znużony do swojej klety. Tom 01 Rozdział 01